the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Forever Young (New Fanfiction,Using the Users of The Anubis Wiki)
Okay So I'm Making a Fanfiction about The Users of The House of Anubis Wiki, It's Called Forever Young.It Follows The Students of The Anubis Boarding School,They Face Various Challenges of Life such as poor self image, peer pressure, child abuse, sexual identity, gang violence, self harm, teenage pregnancy, and drug use.NO This will not be like Skins,Degrassi,Pretty Little Liars,Or Any Other Teenage Series.This Involves Mystery Also.I will not use any of the Various Challenges on a character you are playing if you feel uncomfortable with that.But Anyways, The Fanfiction doesn't only focus on The Anubis House, It focuses on The Isis,Hathor,and Mut.Which makes More Characters.I'll introduce a few characters in the first chapter.This is A Fanfiction where the users choose their name,age,sexuality,nationality,etc.In the comments when you describe yourself PLEASE add a picture of how you want your character to look like.(AKA Face Claims). Students of Anubis House There are 8 Students of Anubis House. *'Marie Jane' *'Rachel Powell' *'Izzy Pinkney' *'Theresa Feng' *'Liam ' *'Drew' *'Michael' *'Ryder' Students of Hathor House There are 8 Students of Hathor House *'Haley Martin' *'Bianca Moreno (LlamaSpearsTimberlake,ME)' *'Bella Criss' *'Diana' *'Sam (Male)' *'Blaine' *'Artie' *'Kurt' Students of Isis House There are 8 Students of Isis House *'Veronica' *'Jennifer' *'Alaisia (AKA Lala)' *'Jane' *'Morgan (Male)' *'Adam' *'Tyler (Not Corrin's Tyler...)' *'Blake (Not Haley's Blake...)' Students of Mutt House There are 9 Students of Mutt House *'Liv' *'Cotton' *'Alba' *'Nakiyah' *'Bailey' *'Red' *'Dan (Bunny)' *'Dan (Bing)' *'Abby Harris' Characters Okay Here's How You Enter Your Character: For Example Name: Imogen Moreno Age: 16 Personality: 'Fun, energetic, with a magnetic look and intense stare — Imogen would hate for anyone to think she's boring, so she goes to great lengths to stand out from the crowd. She puts on airs of being an enlightened individual, when it's really a ploy to manipulate those around her. She worries one day someone will discover her secret; she's a normal kid looking for excitement in her life.' Sexuality (This is Optional to put down, if you want.) Appearance and Style: (Put a picture down of how you want to look, it can be a model,etc IT CAN BE ANYBODY) Okay, Here's How I may have wanted to put my character down: Name: Bianca Moreno Age: 16 Personality: 'Fun, energetic, with a magnetic look and intense stare — Bianca would hate for anyone to think she's boring, so she goes to great lengths to stand out from the crowd. She puts on airs of being an enlightened individual, when it's really a ploy to manipulate those around her. She worries one day someone will discover her secret; she's a normal kid looking for excitement in her life.' House: (Must Choose One Of the 4: Anubis,Hathor,Mut,And Isis) Mystery Well, I know what you guys love sometimes and that's the buttery steamy dangerous off your edge seats Mystery RIGHT? Well When I get somewhere in the chapters, There will be a little mystery :).Half of this will be connecting to the actual Anubis Mystery,Half won't. Those who will be in the Mystery SO FAR *Marie *Izzy *Rachie *Haley *Theresa *Bianca Theme Song They say you're a freak when we're having fun Say you must be high when we're spreading love But we're just living life and we never stop We got the world We got the wo-wo-wo-wo-wo... Comments SOOOOOOOOO What I NEED you to do is COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT <3333 COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT Category:Blog posts